Tear Up My Heart
by aryn-green
Summary: Committed? Want to break up? Want to get rid of your stupid and annoying commitment with him? Or would you just like to end someone else's relationship? You chose the right person. I'm here to help you. So long as you can PAY. Sincerely, Heartless
1. Meet Heartless

**A/N: This is my second fanfiction~ Enjoy!**

* * *

"**A million words would not bring you back, I know because I've tried. A million tears would not bring you back, I know because I've cried."**

**-Anonymous-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Tear Up My Heart**

**Meet Heartless**

* * *

oXo

_Are you committed?  
Want to break up?  
Want to get rid of your stupid and annoying commitment with him?  
Or would you just like to end someone else's relationship?  
You chose the right person.  
I'm here to help you.  
So long as you can __**PAY.  
3000 Yen **__is all it takes.  
I need that money to pay for my food, allowance, electricity, water bills, etc.  
Just send your request to my e-mail.  
__  
__Easy right?__  
_

_P.S.  
I will only accept your request once I have received the payment._

Sincerely yours,  
Heartless

oXo

Who is this Heartless anyway? Well Heartless is an infamous and mysterious icon that does the dirty job of tearing relationships that you've grown tired of.

Want to know who this person is?

"Sakura!" _Damn, I told Ino not to yell at me like that when I'm in the middle of something._

"What is it Ino?" I yelled back, trying to get rid of the ache pulsating in my head.

"I've just checked the mail! We've got another client! The fiftieth so far for this week only! God, you've only been doing this for like a month and the requests are piling up like crazy!" she snickered as she approached me gallantly.

Well Heartless, would be me.

A pretty horrid job right? Well, it really depends on the person's perspective.

However you can call me whatever you like—evil, stupid, wicked, immoral, bad, impious, sinful, irreverent, corrupt, and depraved, or whatever adjectives synonymous to those mentioned. I don't care. In fact, I don't give a _**damn**__. _But I don't do this for fun. I just do it for business. Well simply put, I do it for me to live anyway.

"Great," I smiled wickedly. "That's more money for us, and damage for them to repair." I laughed.

"Geez, we'd be really going to hell for this you know?" she joked.

"Hell's just a figment of our imaginations. The real problem we have right here is if we don't get the job done. Alright I got it." I said as I started conversing with another client online.

_**[ Karin: Um, Heartless are you there?**_

_**Heartless: Yes. What's the problem?**_

_**Karin: There's this guy I really like, but he's with another woman. I want you to end their relationship right away.**_

_**Heartless: Very well, but my conditions must be met. I want the 3000 yen ready when we meet up.**_

_**Karin: Of course. Later 8:00 pm, downtown at Rollin' Bar.**_

_**Heartless: Then it's settled.**_

_**Karin: Thank you. ]**_

And just like that our conversation ended. I saw myself grinning like an idiot on my reflection.

"Well, at least we'll be able to pay for the bills this month." Ino smirked and I started to prepare for work. I pulled out my red stilettos, and slipped onto them. Ino then handed me the cropped hazelnut wig—having a pink hair isn't typical and this is to hide my real identity, after all who would want to get busted?― and my outfit for disguise. This time I'm playing a sassy and flirty type of gal. It's amazing how money could drive you into something you've never imagined to be doing.

"Well, Rollin' Bar is a bit far away from here. I think I should get going." I applied a glossy lipstick on my lips to conceal my real identity even more.

"Good luck Sakur—I mean Heartless," she winked at me with a matching smile on her lips. "Remember that our payment for the bills will depend on your work tonight."

I plastered on my signature grin and wore my shades. "Ino, when was the time that I didn't get the job done?"

oXo

There inside the noisy bar, was my client. A red-haired woman with thick-framed glasses hanging on her nose bridge was tapping her foot on the tiles waiting impatiently for someone. I made my way towards her, sneaking and squeezing myself past the crowd. When she saw me slip beside her, she showed a cheery disposition.

"Ah finally!" she said.

"Do you have the money?" I snapped almost immediately.

"You're a cheeky one aren't you?" she commented, but nevertheless she pulled the bills out of her wallet and handed them over to me. I checked the money for a quick moment and fully knowing that they weren't fake, I rolled them up and shoved them in my pocket.

"Where's he?" I asked, obviously wasting no time to get the job done.

She pointed to the person who'd fall miserably on my hands and I saw him.

_Wow, he's HOT. No wonder she's so desperate._

I shook my head in defiance. _Concentrate you moron! Don't ruin your reputation as the number one heart breaker on the NET!_

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha." She said dreamily and I cleared my throat to get her out of her delusions.

"How old is he?" I continued.

"Seventeen." _Oh, he's the same age as me._

"What's his father's name?"

"Uh… Fugaku Uchiha."

"His mother's?"

"Wait, is that important?"

"Just answer me."

"Um, Mikoto Uchiha."

"What's the size of his brief?"

"Mediu―Wait a minute! What kind of question is that? Don't tell me you're going to try and seduce _my _Sasuke!" she yelled at me with fury in her eyes.

"Relax. I'm just trying to squeeze out as much information to get the job done." I told her.

After that I quickly scooted my way to Sasuke and the blonde girl next to him.

_***SLAP***_

Oops! My hand slipped.

"What the hell—?" he stared at me with disbelief in his eyes and the blonde girl next to him furrowed her brows in confusion.

"WHAT? YOU'RE ASKING ME WHAT? YOU PROMISED THAT WE'D GET MARRIED NEXT MONTH! HOW ABOUT OUR FUTURE? OUR PLANS! OUR… OUR… OUR BABY!"

_Oooh, I'm putting quite a huge act here._

"S-Sasuke, what is this?" his girlfriend asked, face painted with rage and disappointment.

"Tch, it's not what you think―"

_***SLAP***_

_Ow… that's got to hurt. _I thought to myself as I watched her girlfriend ran off outside the bar.

_Well, another mission accomplished, I can't wait for Ino to—_

Just when I was supposed to walk away from another success and a job well done, someone grabbed my hand.

"Oi. You've got some shit explaining to do." he growled.

"I have nothing to explain to the likes of you." I jerked my hand off but his grasp was firm and unyielding.

"Listen here you bitch, that woman was supposed to be the key for our company's acquisition!" he seethed, as his ebony eyes pierce right through me.

"Like I care about that!" I answered back.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" he asked still not loosening his grip on me.

I remained silent but then he tugged my arm and my shades slightly drooped down low revealing my striking and prominent emerald eyes. Alarmed, I crushed my four-inched stiletto heel on his foot and he howled in pain, reluctantly making him loosen his grip. I slid my arm down and looked at his grueling and annoyed face and said.

"The name's Heartless you bastard. And you're so lucky you met me." I stuck my tongue out, removed my stilettos, grabbed them and made a run for my dear and hopeless life.

_**[ HEARTLESS' PAGE ]**_

_**NUMBER OF CLIENTS SERVED: 1,255**_

_**NUMBER OF HEARTS TORN APART: 1,255**_

_**~Serving more in the future~**_

I typed away as I smiled at the profile update I've made and the future at hand.

_I've chosen the right way to make easy money alright!_

_***BUZZ!***_

Ino then came rushing into my room again and I immediately opened my e-mail inbox.

_**One Unread Message**_

It said.

My smile broadened and muttered the words as I typed away.

"This is Heartless, serving the 1,256th customer. What can I do for you?"

* * *

_**Hey I hoped you liked it! This story came out on a whim actually. :D**_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

_**~A.G.~**_


	2. It's A Small World After All

**A/N: **I would really, really, really love to thank** ME, SaNcTuArYXXXXbLoSsOm,mk,BROWNeyes,SevenGemsOfLove,Mangamonsters,xrawrapandax,kei-chan-19,HAPPY **and my best bud** kath**. I really wasn't planning on finishing the story because it really came out on a whim. But reading your reviews guys, *ugh* it just drove me to continue and go on. :)

I'd also like to thank those who bothered to make this story one of their favorites, add it to their "Story Alert" list and those who took their time to just read my work.

Enjoy the second chapter!

* * *

"**A million words would not bring you back, I know because I've tried. A million tears would not bring you back, I know because I've cried."**

**-Anonymous-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Tear Up My Heart**

**It's A Small World After All**

* * *

oXo

"LET'S BREAK UP! TO THINK YOU WOULD USE ME LIKE THIS!"

_Oh, you might be wondering what that super-hyped-up monologue was. Well, as you can see, I just finished _**WORK.**

I sneaked my way out of the mess I was responsible for, and snickered at the clueless, stunned and stupid guy who was helplessly trying to get his girlfriend back with his smooth talk. Too bad I wasn't there to witness how it ended up, because I was already out of the picture.

The moment I reached my humble―and small―abode, (actually Ino and I sort of rented the house) Ino was already waiting at the doorstep.

"Well, how did it go?" she eagerly asked.

I grinned at her and stripped off the heavy sweater I had on.

"Well," I then scooped up the cash inside the bag hanging on my shoulder and showed her the fruits of my labor.

"Good job Sakura!" she giggled as she snatched the money away from me and as I made my way inside.

Ino's the one responsible for keeping the earnings I've made. You can say that she's more of a money keeper than a spender, and she could really handle the heavy burden and responsibility of budgeting.

"So, what did you do this time? Other than the how-about-our-baby-scheme?" she asked as she placed the cash inside her beloved purse.

"You won't believe me, but it only took THREE WORDS to get his girlfriend exploding." I said as I held back a laughter from escaping.

"Try me."

"WE HAD SEX."

"Get out of here!" she almost tumbled from her reaction if it wasn't for the wall that prevented her from doing so.

"You heard me." I laughed as I kicked the flat shoes off and removed the long, curly, ebony wig I had on.

"Seriously," she still kept on laughing that she almost didn't finish her statement. "If your next excuse would be 'he-made-out-with-my-father' then I would really―"

"INO!" I yelled at her and she suddenly felt guilty about what she had just said.

"Oh my god, Sakura… I-I'm so sorry. I―"

"I'm going to sleep. Don't bother me." I walked past her and made it towards the bedroom.

I plunged myself into the not-so-soft-mattress that caught me and the sound of Ino cursing herself lulled me eventually to sleep.

oXo

"_Oi, Sakura. Get daddy a bottle of sake."_

"_Okay, daddy." _

"_Sakura, where's my sake? Hurry up you stupid kid!"_

"_B-But daddy… there's no more―"_

"_SHUT UP! HERE MONEY! Get out there and buy me a bottle, you good for nothin' kid!"_

"_Where's Sakura, dear?"_

"_Hah? I sent that piece of shit to buy me sake."_

"_W-What? S-Sakura's only six! You―"_

"_Shut up woman! I'm tired of yar naggin'! Get the hell outta my face before I―"_

"_D-Daddy, there's no sake―"_

"_YOU WORTHLESS KID! I told you to bring me a bottle of sake!"_

_*SLAP *SLAP_

_Tears.  
Bruises.  
Cuts.  
More tears._

"_T-That's enough dear!"_

_*SLAP *SLAP_

_Protect.  
Endure.  
Pain.  
More tears.  
Blood._

"_M-Mummy! Y-You're b-b-bleeding! Your head's bleeding!"_

"_Gah! I'm gettin' tired of all these drama! I'm outta here! Oi, give me back my money."_

_*SNIFF *SNIFF_

"_OI! ARE YOU DEAF? GIVE ME THE FREAKIN' MONEY!"_

_*SLAP *SLAP *SLAP *SPIT_

"_TCH! Both of you are worthless! I'm leavin' you both for good!"_

_*SNIFF *SNIFF *DOOR SLAMS_

_Tears.  
More tears.  
Blood.  
More Blood.  
More Tears.  
Whimpers.  
Shudders.  
Eyes close.  
Out cold…_

"_MOMMY!"_

My eyes shot open and I bolted straight out of bed, falling hard on the floor. I hit my head really hard this time.

_Ow… the same dream again…_

"Sakura are you awake?" I heard a small voice call out to me. I checked the watch; it's 6 o'clock pm.

_Damn. I overslept. And I'm going to spend the night awake again and in the morning, have one of those bloodshot eyes. And what's worse, we have school tomorrow._

"Yeah I'm up." I grunted as I stood up.

"Sakura, I'm really―"

"If I'm going to hear one of those stupid apologies again, then I won't forgive you." I smiled at her sincerely and she rushed towards me to give me one of those crushing hugs.

"O-Okay I-Ino, I get the picture." I gasped but she never gave any signs of loosening up.

"Can't, breathe…!"

"Huh? Oh!" Immediately realizing that I was about to faint from the lack of oxygen, she released me.

"Phew! I swear to god that if you do that again, I'll never EVER forgive you." I said, statement dripping with sarcasm.

"Alright, alright! But guess what?"

"What?"

"You've got another client."

"What's new?" I asked lazily.

"New? I'll stop beating around the bush and get straight to the point."

"Okay, I see where this is going." My throat felt dry after having the same nightmare again, so I decided to take the conversation to the kitchen.

"Alright listen."

"I'm all ears." I got a bottle of water out of the fridge and drank some, hoping to wash away the negative feeling I was having.

"The client is offering **ten thousand yen―**"

I almost filled my lungs with water, but it was a good thing I spewed it out on time.

"Eew Sakura! Really mature!" Ino complained as she stared at her now-wet shirt.

"T-Ten thousand?" I just can't believe what I heard. Ten thousand is a big amount alright.

"Uhuh, and here's the catch. He said he'll meet you at around six." she finished.

"S-Six? But it's already six! Why didn't you wake me up before six? Did he say where we're supposed to meet up? And did he really say that he'd pay―"

"Whoah, whoah, whoah! Time out! Well he said he would pay ten thousand, although he didn't exactly tell me where both of you are supposed to meet and, you were snoring like a pig that I find it rather sadistic to wake up a tired workaholic like you!" she huffed.

"But this is money we're talking about here!"

"Sakura, is money the only thing you care about in this world?" she half-jokingly asked.

The kitchen was filled with a deafening silence for a moment when I decided to break it.

"Mom's injuries were serious but definitely curable… With immediate treatment, she'd be… she'd be…"

"S-Sakura…"

"It's just that mom and I don't have money that time, that… that…" Just when I was about to throw into a series of sobs and just when Ino was about to comfort me, a knock on the door brought me back to my senses. I wiped the tears that threatened to fall and roll down my cheeks and decided to get the door this time. Ino followed me quietly as I opened the door up.

My jaw almost dropped.

There a man averaging an almost six feet height with soft raven locks and obsidian eyes looked at me with a gorgeous smirk plastered on his face.

SASUKE UCHIHA.  
The hottie.  
The one whose foot was crushed.  
It was so tempting to lower my head and check if he had a bandage wrapped around his injured foot, but I brushed the thought away.

"Um? W-Who are you? And what do you want?" _Obviously, I was lying. We've met at Rollin' Bar. He was the victim, and I was the one responsible for ruining his night. Yeah, really original._

"You two… know each other?" Ino interrupted.

"Huh? No, we―" I just couldn't seem to find the right words to say!

"We're friends." he answered for me with his smooth and cool baritone voice.

_God! Friends! Really! Last night, he almost dislocated my wrist!_

"Um, sorry but could you leave us for a moment?" Sasuke told her and she just simply nodded before she disappeared at our sights. I then closed the door behind me, making a wall between the small home we have, and the outside world itself.

I checked the surroundings for any other persons. Luckily the compound was empty and we have the place all to ourselves.

"L-Listen, you got the wrong person. I don't know who you are." I tried keeping my face expressionless but I could have sworn the smile on his face saw through my lies.

"You don't? Then perhaps _our wedding next month, plans, future, _and _our baby_ would help you remember the shit you just made out of me." he still said all of that in a cool voice.

"W-What―I-I don't know what―"

"For the love of god, I already know who you are. You're Heartless, or should I say, Haruno Sakura." My jaw hit the ground and I was left speechless for a moment.

"H-How―"

"Hn. That's not important right now." He said, still not getting rid of the damn smirk on his face.

_Ooh, I so want to rip his lips out!_

"Alright what do you want?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Hn." he gave me one of those annoying smiles that I've grown tired of, before continuing where he left off. "How ironic. To think you'd be the one mad after what you did to me."

"Look. I am not going to waste my time dilly-dallying with you, so get straight to the point because I'm meeting with someone who's very important."

His obnoxious grin widened and I snapped.

"That's it! I'm tired of this conversation!" I was about to open the door and head back inside when he suddenly spoke.

"Hn. Then I guess you don't care about the ten thousand yen then. Such a waste."

"W-What?"

"Don't you want it?" he waved the bundle of cash in front of me and my eye twitched.

_Unbelievable! Definitely unbelievable!_

"Y-You're my client?"

"Absolutely."

"Then I refuse." I hissed.

"You can't."

"Well, sorry for you because you've just been rejec―"

"Because if you do, I'll tell the whole world―starting with Japan, who Heartless really is."

"They won't believe you!" I countered back.

"True. Well if I was an average person they really won't. Too bad I'm just the famous son of the owner of a world-class and renowned clothing company."

_This bastard!_

"W-What do you want then?" I asked, defeated.

The stupid smirk crept up of his face again.

"Good girl."

"Cut to the chase!" I hissed.

"Alright." His cool features suddenly hardened and his expression looked deathly striking.

"You'll get ten thousand yen, by becoming a model for my company."

_The hell?_

"Wait! I don't have a thing for that! And I don't know how―"

"Hn. You don't have much of a choice Sakura, and it wasn't even a choice to begin with." The way his tongue rolled at the pronunciation of my name made me shiver.

"B-But my job as Heart―"

"I don't give a damn. It's up to you whether you'll continue that sick job; after all it's what brought you to this mess."

_He was right._

"F-Fine."

"I'm not done yet."

_Oh great, now that he knows who I am, he plans to use that to his advantage and blackmail me all the way huh?_

I sighed, and shook my head in defeat.

"What else?"

My question apparently made him smile once again, smirking as if though he had pushed the right button.

"Be my girlfriend."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE HELL!

* * *

_**There you have it! Now that you already know about Sakura's past, I'm guessing that you already know why Sakura had that job in the first place. :D**_

_**I hoped you liked it! Don't forget to leave a review! :D**_

_**~A.G.~**_


	3. A Series Of Misfortunes

**A/N: **I really am grateful for all those who reviewed for the previous chapter. **LadyMartel4000, goldendoe, BROWNeyes, cee-ay-dee, TheMasterOfEmocorns, kath, kei-chan-19, Kupcake 1010**

**Killer May- Yeah. **I was usually thinking the same thing if I have to let her apologize or something but I want/made her to be impulsive and dense. :)

**HAPPY POTTER- Worry not. LOL. **It wasn't even _planned _to be rushed in the first place. :)

**You all have my thanks! *BOWS**

* * *

"**A million words would not bring you back, I know because I've tried. A million tears would not bring you back, I know because I've cried."**

**-Anonymous-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Tear Up My Heart**

**A Series Of Misfortunes**

* * *

"**Are you out of your mind?**" I exasperatedly questioned him.

"No I'm not. In fact I'm serious." he brushed his raven locks with his fingers and let his bangs fall exactly at the same place they once were.

"There's no _way _that I'll ever do that!"

"Then you're okay with letting the whole of Japan to know who you really are?" he asked as he raised one of his eyebrows.

"Yes―I mean NO! Of course not!"

"Then you would comply."

"Tch… J-Just don't expect me to… to… l-l-l-love you." I muttered and blushed, the moment I uttered those embarrassing words.

"Hn. The _**'L' word **_would not be included." he simply stated.

"W-What? We're g-going to fake it?" I sounded more disappointed, rather than stating that as a question which made him smirk again.

"Of course we'll fake it. Hn. Do you honestly think _you'd _be my _type of girl_?" he laughed, probably because he found it amusing.

"Y-You bastard…"

"Hn. You are to work during Saturdays, Sundays and Monday afternoons." he told me.

"Eh? B-But during weekends, my―"

"Like I said before, you could just abandon that―"

"It's not as easy as you think!"

"It's a fool's errand!"

"Says you!"

"Hn. Whatever your reason is, it all comes down to one point."

"Which is?" I asked.

"What you're doing is _**wrong**_."

"And what you're doing to me is not?" I countered.

"It's called _justice_."

"What I'm doing _is justice too!_"

"…"

"Hmph! I wouldn't expect you to understand!"

"I don't plan to understand anything about you." he answered back coldly.

"Then why ruin my life?" I bit my lower lip for shouting so loud, thinking that Ino might've heard that and come right before our presence.

"Because you ruined mine. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. That is my principle." he darkly said.

Just when I was about to think of something as a reply to his statement, he tossed the payment to me and said.

"End of discussion. I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Sakura."

And just like that, he disappeared right out of my sight and melted into the darkness.

oXo

"Okay, I still don't get it." Ino bluntly said as she munched on some potato chips.

"Ino… I've told you the story for like a hundred times and you still don't get it?" I grumbled.

"No, what I meant to say was, I still don't get it why he forced you to be his girlfriend."

"What part about that is hard to understand?" I asked, confusion surfacing up my face.

"I mean think about it Sakura, if you are to act out as his girlfriend, wouldn't that involve too much affection and feelings?"

"Your point?"

"My point is that you _might _end up falling for him."

"Fat chance!"

"You can never tell Sakura."

"A-And what if I m-m-might?" I asked, letting that _slight affection_ take over me.

She crumpled the wrapper and tossed it inside the trash bin, and all so suddenly, her face darkened.

"Then he _might_ take that chance to squash and throw those feelings away. After all, that was almost the same thing that you did to him right?"

My eyes widened in shock, and it was when I suddenly remembered him saying…

"_An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth._"

Immediately I put on a determined look on my face.

"There's no way I'm _EVER _going to fall for that guy! Let's see who'll end up getting his feelings crushed!"

"Sakura… I'm just stating the possibilities. Don't overreact to every single detail I tell you."

"Hmph! Ino, things have just started to get interesting! I've decided! I'm going to make him fall in love with me, and then when he does…" I chuckled darkly before continuing. "He'll get a taste of what hell is like."

"Sakura, sometimes you freak me out."

"HAHAHA! This will be fun Ino!"

"Yeah, yeah. Instead of laughing like a moron, go get some sleep. You have class and your meeting with the hottie tomorrow. "

"Oh shoot!"

oXo

"Sa-ku-ra-chan!"

_Great. Last night, I hardly got a shuteye, and now, Naruto calls me with his annoying and ear-splitting voice._

"I'm tired Naruto… not now…" I gloomily told him.

"Sakura-chan! The principal wants to have a word with you." With that said, Naruto immediately caught my attention.

"What does the principal with me?" I asked him, standing up in the process.

"Beats me, but it's really important. She said that you must report immediately."

"Ah, thanks Naruto." I then left the room and went for the office, leaving my mind wandering off to whatever thoughts that seep in on my mind.

oXo

"EXPELLED?" I almost laughed at myself if it wasn't for the serious look Tsunade-sensei's face.

"You're kidding right?" I looked at her with confusion all over my face.

"Sad to say Sakura, I'm not kidding on this serious matter." she sighed.

"B-But why? Give me a plausible reason for my expulsion!"

"You've destroyed almost all of the gym and laboratory equipments, flunked more than half of your subjects and the teachers are all complaining about your behavior! You never participate actively in classes, you're always late and you never completed the five days' attendance requirement in school!"

"B-But I always replace the broken gym equipments and the laboratory apparatuses! And the only reason I flunk at the subjects is because I'm most often absent!" I said defensively and I only earned a brow raised from her.

"And I have a _good _reason for being absent!" I added.

"Which is?"

"Um…"

'**I'm working my butt out there to earn a living, while you're just sitting right there filing and signing goddamned papers.**'

_Oh great, here comes the other me. I think my sanity just slipped._

"Well Sakura?"

'**Just tell this old lady that we're out there, breaking countless hearts to pieces and she doesn't give a shit about it.**'

"You don't give a shit about it." I slapped my mouth just as my inner self took control over me.

"Excuse me?" she frowned, clenching her fists and crumpling the papers underneath in the process.

"I-I mean, I'm working."

"Working?"

"Yes…" I answered softly.

"What kind of work?" she continued to interrogate me.

'**Would you believe me if I told you that I am―**'

_Oh shut up me!_

'**Oh come on you really want this lady to look down on us?**'

_Look, shut the hell up for once and I'll do the talking._

'**Yeah right, like you're good at it.**'

_If you don't stop at this instant I'll―_

'**You'll what? Fry my brains out? Then you'll suffer as well you moron!**'

_Don't call me that!_

'**Oh I just called myself a moron.**'

"Sakura?" Tsunade-sensei's face was troubled for a moment when I failed to answer.

'**Mind your own business lady!**'

"Oh SHUT UP!"I snapped at myself.

_Oh boy._

"Did you just tell me to SHUT UP?" Tsunade-sensei growled.

"NO! I-I wasn't referring to you at all principal! I-I-It wasn't me―!"

I was picturing her as a mad bull rampaging her way towards me but instead, she was sort of perplexed.

"It wasn't you?"

"Yes! I mean no! It's me! But, it's the _**me **_that isn't _**me. **_I**―**" I suddenly stopped and saw her puzzled expression. She had her jaw hanging low and her eyes were twitching. "I―I'm not making any sense aren't I?" I exhaled deeply.

"I wasn't expecting this behavior at all Sakura." she said that with composure hanging on the edge. "Nevertheless, you will be expelled from this school."

"But―"

"You may now leave." she ordered sternly and my shoulders dropped.

_I can't believe that all my hard work would just be going down the drain!_

As I was about to leave her office my feelings went crashing down as I caught a glimpse of Tsunade-sensei writing the reasons for my expulsion on my permanent record and report card. And the last one almost made me break into tears.

_Truancy  
Bad Grades  
Mental Disorder_

oXo

'**Well, at least you have fewer things to worry about.**'

"Shut up." I muttered to myself glumly as I made my way home. I could have sworn that I heard Naruto yelling my name and asking things like, 'Where are you going Sakura-chan?' or 'Are you sick?'. I laughed softly to myself.

"I must be the unluckiest person in the whole world."

I was surprised that I got home so fast and the moment I made it through the gate, I saw Ino with all our stuff outside the rented house.

"What's going on?" I asked alarmed.

"We're moving out." she simply said.

"What? Why?"

"The landlady kicked us out."

"What? We never caused any problem for her!" _Oh god! First expulsion, now this! Can things get any worse?_

"Don't waste your energy getting worked up on her." Ino sighed and shook her head in annoyance.

"The hell with it Ino! I'm going in there to knock some sense back to her!" I stormed past her and almost made it through her doorstep when Ino stopped me.

"No Sakura! Don't worry it's going to be okay! We're gonna be okay!"

"OKAY? We're NOT going to be OKAY? OKAY? But I'm going there to make things OKAY. So just wait here and cover your ears because I don't want to make my best friend worry." I said.

"Look Sakura, it's REALLY okay! It's not even our fault that―"

"Darn right it's not our fault! Ino let me go and get our **stuff** back to where it belongs, while I settle matters with the landlady and she'll get some of this _stuff,_" I clenched my fist tightly. "if she doesn't hear me out."

"Sakura!"

"What?"

"It's my fault." A familiar voice said.

I stopped struggling to break free and Ino let go of my sleeve.

"What? You're saying that _this situation _is all _your _doing?" I asked, voice filled with the intent to kill. A wrong answer would definitely cost him his life.

"Hn."

_That's it!_

Although he towered over me, it didn't stop me from grabbing his biker jacket and tugged it so that he'd be forced to lower his annoying stance and actually level our faces together.

"Listen here you bastard, you can do whatever you want to me, but if it involves Ino I'll―"

"Anything I want?" his goddamn smirk appeared oh so suddenly again that made my legs feel like jelly.

Just before I could think if his statement was an innuendo or not, my fist connected with his jaw.

"You're a feisty one aren't you?" he rubbed his jaw and spat on the ground.

_Ooh, I wish he also rubbed that annoying grin off of his face in the process._

"You really are having fun making my life miserable aren't you?"

"S-Sakura, the neighbors…" Ino told me softly, almost as if embarrassed.

"Let them hear me Ino so that they'll know how _**insanely pathetic SASUKE UCHIHA is**_!" I yelled, hoping to at least get someone's attention. Too bad it was only the three of us minding ourselves.

"Hn. I'm sure they'll just think of you as _**SAKURA HARUNO winning the 'Bitch Award of the** **Century**'_!"he smiled in satisfaction and I went for his jacket again this time, but without any luck he grabbed my hand and dragged me outside. Ino followed us cautiously, scooping her phone and ready to call for 911.

"Let me go!" I snarled.

"Shut up and get on." He shoved me to his 'shiny, black' motorcycle parked at the streets like he owned the road or something.

"Why the hell would I?" I spat.

"WORK." he simply stated.

"Sakura, just give me the signal and I'm _**three pushes**_ away from dialing!" Ino told me.

"I thought my work would _**be**_ during _**Monday afternoons.**_"

"Change of plans. You're going to be working from dawn till dusk on Mondays and the same goes for the weekends." His smile broadened as he continued. "After all, you're not busy with school anymore right?"

My eyes widened in shock.

"W-What―"

"I'll tell you if you shut up and come with me now."

"But Ino―"

Sasuke then pulled out his expensive looking phone and dialed the numbers that didn't even register into my memory.

"Hello, this is Sasuke. Have a limousine ready, and pick up a blonde girl near Kosei Central Hospital. I want you to be here at exactly ten minutes." he then shoved his phone back to his pocket.

"Well then, now that everything's settled, should we get going?"

I was silent for quite a few minutes and then I abruptly turned to Ino.

"Pig, I'll just give you a call." I told her as I hopped on the bastard's motorcycle.

"Be careful Forehead." she smiled.

He gave me a helmet and I slipped in on. Starting the motor up, a puff of smoke and hollering noise screeched the streets as I hang on for dear life.

oXo

We finally reached our destination after that gagging experience.

_Hell! He drives like mad!_

"Hn. Not used to rides like that?"

"Well what the hell do you think?" I asked, feeling the nausea creep up.

"Hn. Let's go." He walked right up the huge building and he suddenly stopped.

"I said―"

"I'm not going until you tell me what you know about today's incident."

"You mean your expulsion?"

"Okay, you know more that what you should." I seethed.

"Simple. I was the one who ordered the director to have you expelled."

My jaw felt like they lost the connection to my face. _This guy's really blunt!_

"So you were the one responsible for that? Don't you know how―"

"Look, that's not my problem. Now come on." he grabbed my hand as if there was nothing more to talk about.

"Let go! We're not done with this conversation!" I just earned a sigh from him as we entered the building.

oXo

The building was remarkably huge and spacious as it was outside. There were lots of unfamiliar faces that I came across with, but they aren't just ordinary. No. They were exceptional. They all look like professionals, and of course, rich. The men were wearing coat and tie with matching black slacks, while the women were wearing long sleeved polo and pencil skirts. I was astounded for a moment when I realized that the bastard still held on to my hand.

"Uchiha let―"

"Just Sasuke." he said.

"Whatever. Let me go."

"Hn." And with that, he let go of my hand. We reached the elevator and I didn't care at all where he's going to take me. I was mad. Fuming even. He didn't even think that education might be the only way to get me out of this retarded standard of living. That it's the only―

"You'll have a private tutor don't worry." he suddenly blurted out as if he read my mind.

"W-What?"

"I hate repeating myself Sakura."

"F-For real?"

"Yes."

I breathed out a sigh of relief. And then I thought of the place where were supposed to stay and Sasuke had done it again. He read my mind as if it's automatic.

"You and your best friend will be living on my villa for as long as you like."

I was about to thank him when I suddenly thought of something.

"Why?"

"Hn. I wouldn't want my family knowing that my 'girlfriend' is living below the poverty line in that small, mouse hole." he smiled.

"I'm not thanking nor forgiving you for what you've done you know."

"Same goes here."

We stepped out of the elevator as soon as it opened and Sasuke led me to a private room. It was astoundingly on a higher level compared to the ground floor or the hallways that we've passed by earlier. I was about to say something when a cool and low voice greeted us.

"Ah Sasuke. I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Shut up. I'm only gone for like twenty minutes."

A man taller than Sasuke, with the same facial features appeared right in front of us.

_He must be the bastard's brother._

"Yes, I am his brother. Itachi Uchiha, nice to meet you." he said suddenly and I squealed in surprise.

_Great. Same mind-reading powers huh? I wonder if he's an asshole too._

"So I believe this girl is the replacement?"

I don't know if he was referring to me as the _model replacement_ or the _girlfriend replacement_ or perhaps maybe even both but I felt like I've been slapped. Ouch. Replacement really? But that's what I really am. If it wasn't for that fateful night, I wouldn't be tangled up in this mess. Sometimes I sort of blamed myself but I know that it didn't help. All I can do now is move on and tread forward.

"Yeah. Her name's Sakura." Sasuke said lazily and I bowed my head in respect.

Itachi looked at me miserably as if he was picking flowers for his grave and what made it worse was his smile. It wasn't a mocking smile or anything but it was more of like a pity smile.

"Ever been to a shrink Sakura?"

"N-No…" I answered softly.

"Oh, that's too bad then."

I almost laughed at his comment but the bastard's face and his brother's were so serious that I mentally stopped myself.

"Alright that's enough Itachi."

"Geez, you could at least call me Onii-chan or Aniki or―"

"Annoying. Let's get to work now." And all of a sudden he swept past me and took a seat on the high back executive chair that seemed to welcome him home.

"Sakura." he called and I can't help but notice the difference when he says my name.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

Both brothers first looked at each other before facing me again with the same signature grin on their faces and both hit me with two words that sent my world crumbling down.

"Strip down."

* * *

_**Well yeah, it ends here. Duh. LOL. Anyway this seems longer than usual; I hoped you had fun reading just as I had fun writing it. R&R.**_

_**~A.G.~**_


	4. Jerk

**A/N: **Thank you for the people who reviewed! [You know who you guys are. *wink]  
Third chapter's up.

* * *

"**A million words would not bring you back, I know because I've tried. A million tears would not bring you back, I know because I've cried."**

**-Anonymous-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Tear Up My Heart**

**Jerk**

* * *

"Wow, she really stripped down. I wasn't expecting this boldness at all Sasuke. Where did you get her?" the elder brother asked.

"Hn. None of that matters." Sasuke was giving me quite an intense look and all I could do is stand there like a lifeless statue.

"Not bad…" Itachi commented.

"Eh?"

"Try turning around please." he politely ordered and I did.

"Hn. You have such a great body Sakura." Sasuke said.

_Wait. Sasuke? THE Sasuke Uchiha? The bastard just complimented me? This isn't real!_

"What? Could you repeat that again bastard?" I asked for the first time, thinking that I might have heard it wrong.

"I said you have such a great body Sakura…"

oXo

"I said take your clothes off Sakura." Sasuke ordered.

"Why the hell would I do that in front of two guys?" I yelled, embarrassment clinging to me like a sticky tape.

"This is _your_ job as the _replacement _Sakura and if―"

"Alright, alright! I'll do it! J-Just turn a-around for the meantime." I stuttered.

"How very unprofessional." Sasuke commented but nevertheless, he turned around and his elder brother followed.

I began stripping off my clothes one by one and what little shred of dignity I have left, fled. I stared at myself and when I was finally prepared, I gave them the signal to turn their heads this way.

"Wow, she really stripped down. I wasn't expecting this boldness at all Sasuke. Where did you get her?" the elder brother asked.

"Hn. None of that matters." Sasuke was giving me quite an intense look and all I could do is stand there like a lifeless statue.

"Not bad…" Itachi commented.

"Eh?"

_Whoah déjà vu-ish. _

"Try turning around please." he politely ordered and I did.

"You have such a _skimpy_ body Sakura." Sasuke said without holding anything back.

_End of déjà vu. Sigh. Well you could all guess that everything was just my wild imagination. This is what he truly said…_

"What? Could you repeat that again bastard?" I asked for the first time, thinking that I might have heard it wrong.

"You have such a _skimpy_ body Sakura."

And that was all that I needed to punch the lights out of him.

oXo

I scooped up my phone and called Ino.

"Hello~?" I heard a flirtatious and at the same time worried voice over the receiver.

"It's me. Listen, where are you?" I was actually making my way towards the elevator to proceed to the ground floor and end up all my connections with the cheeky bastard. Last thing I knew before I smashed his nose, his brother came by his side and started fanning him like mad, and that was the time I exited gallantly.

"I'm at your boyfriend's villa." she giggled, obviously trying to hide her light-headedness state.

"Ino are you drunk?" I asked as I made my way inside the elevator.

"Fat chance Forehead." She stifled another giggle and that's when it hit me.

"Ino," I began, my voice dripping with an ulterior motive to kill. "Who's with you right now?"

"Stop it~" she mouthed the words and hushed for a moment.

"INO!"

*CRUMPLE* *CRUMPLE*

"What? Krriickkk. Oh, I'm sorry Krriicckkk. The- kriiccckk. Losing- kkkrriiing. You. "

"Oh stop crumpling paper near the damn phone! Now answer me, who's with―"

Then the phone went dead. I stared at the phone with disbelief and the elevator suddenly opened, signaling that I have reached the ground floor.

"Shit…" I muttered as I got out.

"Now how the hell am I supposed to know where Ino is? Let alone that bastard's villa?" I muttered, stopping around the corner as I got lost in my thoughts.

"You could ask." I spun my head only to see the grim-faced bastard clutching his nose.

"Okay, where the hell is your damn villa?"

"Say please." He smiled once more and he walked a few steps closer as I found myself cramped up again inside the damn elevator. He pushed the highest possible number that would lead us back to the top floor and I scramble my way towards the stop button, but unluckily, I was stopped, by none other than the Sasuke Uchiha.

"You owe me a rhinoplasty Sakura." he seethed.

"I don't owe you anything!" I spat back at him.

He smirked nonetheless. Just look at him. Just look at that damn smirk on his face!

"And when did I tell you that you could just leave? Your work's not done yet. Not until 7 o' clock." he motioned his wrist towards me revealing an expensive looking watch with diamonds―or at least that's what they look like― etched on the metallic strap. I read the time―5:30pm― and hell was this making me feel like spending the rest of the day in eternal pain.

"Well I wouldn't have, if you didn't spout that freakin' comment with your freakin'―"

"I was telling the truth Sakura."

"I―The hell! I do NOT have a skimpy body!" I countered; face becoming flushed at the mere mention of body and the fact that we were currently the only ones present on the elevator.

"Hn. Well that's what I saw. To tell you the truth, your blonde friend has a more appealing body than yours." he smirked.

Just when I was about to speak up for myself, the elevator once again opened, telling us to take things somewhere.

"Okay have it your way then! That was your opinion after all!"

"Hn. Well then, why don't we ask my elder brother for his own point of view?" he smirked again, leading me back to his office.

"Fine!"

I slammed the door open and exploded inside. I caught sight of his brother preparing coffee for two.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, I didn't know you were coming back so I―"

"It's fine Uchiha―"

"Please Itachi is just fine." he offered me his own cup and I was about to refuse when he flashed me a heartwarming smile. I instinctively took the cup from his hand and sipped some of the brewed beverage.

"This is good." I said. And I was being honest, it's really good.

"It is. This coffee is―"

"Alright picnic's over." Sasuke snapped immediately.

"Um, thank you Itachi." I bowed my head and handed him my unfinished drink. He took it without any hesitations and he smiled again. _Is he really related to this gentleman? That asshole?_

"Hn. Here." Sasuke threw me a pair of black bikini and I clumsily caught them.

"What are these?" I asked.

"What, never wore those before?" he sneered taking a sip from the cup that Itachi gave me. I suddenly felt all flustered, but I eventually brushed the feelings away as I stared at the pair of―I wouldn't say― indecent clothing.

"Well what do you want me to do with these?"

"Are you a freakin' moron? Wear them of course. Or do you plan on eating the whole stuff out?" he sat down and Itachi gave him a scornful look. I was about to shoot my mouth off again when Itachi beat me to it.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, please try changing into those."

If I didn't respect Itachi at all, I would have smacked the bastard yet again. Discarding the loathing emotion in me, Itachi pointed to the bathroom inside his brother's office and I found myself inside in just a couple of minutes, and then I disposed the uniform I had, and started to cover myself up with the ridiculous material I had in hand.

_Just what kind of clothing company do they have anyway?_

oXo

"Well let's do this again. Professionally." Itachi faced his brother and all he did was unleash his savage signature 'Hn.'.

"Everyone, meet Sakura Haruno, our new model for the summer clothing collection." He added.

There were more people in the room now. A lot MORE. Maybe about ten or twelve, most of them men. But hell, they aren't going to scare me off. I have confidence in myself after all. And I need the money. If I could maintain this job, then maybe. Just maybe… I wouldn't have to do _that_ job anymore.

"Try different poses now Sakura-chan." Itachi told me and I did. I placed my hands on my waist and bent my left knee a little.

"Good! That's it. But try to put on a gutsier attitude."

"Eh?"

"He said, be sexier idiot." Sasuke said as he stared at me with those bored eyes.

"What did you―"

"Um, could you at least place your hands on top?" a decent looking guy with a mask and white hair asked. He looked older than Sasuke but he seemed like he was the same age as Itachi.

"Like this?" I placed my hands on top, scrunching my short, pink locks and getting them tangled up on my fingers.

"Yes! And jut your hips a bit to the left!" an employee with brown hair and slit-like eyes told me. If it wasn't for the formal attire that he's wearing, I would have thought he was a rogue. I did as told and I earned satisfied looks and comments from every one of them.

"Um! Could you wear these please?" another employee with a bowl-cut hair and idiotically, thick eyebrows dawned at me, holding high-heeled sandals. I nodded in response and wore them quickly, then I positioned myself once more, and that's when they all smiled and looked at me intensely.

I heard them murmuring and talking to each other, perhaps on the way I looked and then, Sasuke slammed his hands on his desk, silencing the staff.

"Hn. You got hair sticking out of your armpit Sakura." came his blunt comment.

Intuitively, I clamped my armpits and lost the former pose that I worked on.

"E-Excuse me?" I nearly fainted when the whole staff eyed me with curiosity plastered on their faces.

"Wow, Sasuke-sama is too clairvoyant as usual." one of his workers agreed.

"Your belly's sticking out too." he smirked and planted his chin on his palm.

"Really? I didn't notice at all. As expected from Sasuke-sama." Another worker agreed, although he didn't spend his time to go check at my abdomen if they were really sticking out, instead he just agreed with his boss, hoping to get his attention.

"I-I-I-I-"I became a stuttering fool, unable to grasp for words. But one thing came into mind. Clearly came to mind. This bastard is embarrassing me in front of his staff!

"And look at those legs. You clearly need to lose some pounds you know." he stood up and I felt like my whole being was being washed away bit by bit. "All of you are dismissed. Leave. NOW." he ordered and in the flash of commotion, they were all gone and so was the bickering. And the three of us were the only ones left inside.

Silence filled the room for a moment and the bastard was the first one to speak.

"Forget the summer wear collection. I'll go find another model. Get dressed and get out." Sasuke ordered coldly and I just stood there, unable to move freely. Sasuke who seemed irritated at this, walked out of the room and vanished before our sights. Coming to my senses, I yanked the sandals off, as I quietly made my way towards the bathroom, feelings tattered, dignity shredded. I burst into a fit of sobs; unable to hide the grief I was feeling. A knock on the door brought me back to reality and I got dressed as fast as I could.

"Sakura… Are you alright?" Itachi's worried voice reached out to me.

"Um… Yeah… "I opened the door and all he did was smile. I was suddenly assaulted by a mixed feeling of emotions. Hate, fear, self-pity, desperation, and anger. But now, the overall feeling consuming me was hate. I was so mad, I cried and I felt like exploding.

"You know what? I don't think I could put up with this job…" I told him honestly. "I'm going home…"

Itachi grabbed my hand just as I was about to go past him.

"Sasuke has his own ways… Trust me. I know my brother better than anyone else." he said. I slapped his hand away in frustration.

"Yeah? Like what? Like he's trying to freakin' impress his staff? That he was trying to extract me―"

"He was trying to protect you, but you wouldn't understand because you weren't in his shoes…" he said and I gave him a puzzled look before saying,

"You're right. I don't understand." I wiped the tears that threatened to fall and exited the room.

oXo

I was about to leave the building when I heard some voices from around the corner. I'm really not the person who would eavesdrop, let alone listen to others gossiping, but if it concerned me―which seemed like it―I wouldn't think twice of listening.

"Yeah, she's quite a catch isn't she?" I heard one say.

"I really don't know why the president threw those harsh comments. I mean everyone knew she was sexy as hell!"

_What the hell?_

"It's such a shame that I think she won't be the model for the summer wear collection. I wonder what her body looks like without the bikini though. Ah, what a waste!"

"Yah, I couldn't get her figure outta my head and she really looked―oh god. Too bad, Sasuke-sama turned out to be a gay after all!" And then they all laughed.

My throat went dry and I ran silently as I reached the outside world once again. I didn't stop there. No, I kept on running and running and running until my feet hurt. Until they bled. Until I stumbled. Itachi's words hit right through me once again.

_Sasuke has his own ways._

I still kept on running and running and running until my feet hurt. Until they bled. Until I stumbled.

Crying endlessly―I don't know why or how I ended up crying again, and I was so emotional this time― as I ran through the dark painted sky, as I hurt my feet on the heat of the asphalt―I was a little bit surprised that I didn't even put on my shoes― even though the night was as cold as ice.

_He was trying to protect you._

I still kept on running and running and running until my feet hurt. Until they bled. Until I stumbled. Until I stumbled unto someone that is.

There, in the middle of the street, blanched in the heat and light of a lamp post, stood a raven-haired man, standing six feet tall and coal eyes, he then stretched out his hand. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Stand up. What the hell are you doing here?" he said, voice soothing the pain I was feeling inside. Somehow, his voice managed to cool me down. I was able to gather and sum up all the puzzle's pieces. I sniffed and I took his hand.

"You're…" I began, suddenly lost in thought.

"What?" he asked, irritated slightly that I didn't continue.

His hand. His touch. It was different from before. Different from the way he clamped me down at the bar, different from the way he grasped at the compound. It was all a different sensation. A whole new feeling.

"Nothing…" I said as I hope on his ever so shiny motorcycle.

"Hn."

He started the motor and we made our way towards the busy streets of Tokyo in silent night.

I clasped on his hard stomach and buried my face on his back.

"About earlier…" I began.

"I won't change my mind. You are not being the model for the summer wear collection. End of discussion."

In reality, I would have felt angry, mad, irritated and annoyed but, this time I didn't. His statement came out as more of a defensive mechanism to me and I remembered all that Itachi has told me and all the ill and malicious comments of the staff coming together in one piece. And from that, popped my job. From that situation popped Heartless. And from that, popped all emotions running haywire. For the first time in my life, doubt filled my mind. It was crashing into the walls of my mind like some huge wave, trying to escape. And from it surfaced a theory that I wouldn't dare cracking.

_Maybe… Just maybe, not all men are like dad… MAYBE…_

And for this moment, for this light feeling I was having: riding the winds with him, taking up the speed, not bothering the nausea creeping over me, feeling his warmth wash over me, my real agendum and intention of making him fall for me and crushing his feeling left the corners of my mind like a knot losing its hold. And then my mind developed new, irrational, and absurd but oddly compelling thoughts.

_Maybe… Just maybe… I could let myself get carried away in the madness they call LOVE…  
Maybe… Just maybe… I could feel that 'warmth' again…  
Maybe… Just maybe… Sasuke could give that to me…  
Maybe… Just maybe… For once, for the first and last time, I'd fall in love…_

I held onto him tightly as my mind floated away to my new formulated theories, and temptation obviously trying its best to make me test them.

"What is it?" he asked, as he sped up and we were going about a hundred kilometers per hour.

"Nothing…" I clutched onto him again, grasping the black, leather jacket he had on.

I smiled and muttered.

"You jerk…"

* * *

_**Sorry for the late update but I got so hooked up with the Winchester Brothers! *squeal [Yeah, Supernatural] Anyway, I hoped you liked it. This one's longer than usual. R&R.**_

_****__**~A.G.~**_


End file.
